Electrical devices, such as computing devices, may be electrically connected to each other, or be in electrical communication, such that one computing device can send an electrical signal, and another computing device can receive the sent electrical signal. Electrical signals may be transmitted from one computing device to another computing device through an electrical cable. The electrical cable may have an electrical connector on each end of the cable to connect to the transmitting and the receiving computing devices. Further, electrical devices such as computing devices may communicate with other electrical devices using optical communication. A computing device may transmit an optical signal to another computing device, which may receive the optical signal.